Heart function can be significantly impaired when a heart valve is not functioning properly. Potential causes for heart valve malfunction include dilation of an annulus around the valve, ventricular dilation, and a prolapsed or misshapen valve leaflet. When the heart valve is unable to close properly, the blood within a heart chamber can regurgitate, or leak backwards through the valve.
Valve regurgitation may be treated by replacing or repairing a diseased valve, such as an aortic valve. Surgical valve replacement is one method for treating the diseased valve, but other less invasive methods of treatments are also available to many patients. Minimally invasive methods of treatment, such as transcatheter aortic valve replacement (TAVR), generally involve the use of delivery catheters that are delivered through arterial passageways or other anatomical routes into the heart to replace the diseased valve with an implantable prosthetic heart valve. Leaflets of such valves have been formed from various materials including synthetic materials and animal tissues.